A user of a wireless device associated with a wireless network may employ the wireless device to send and receive data via the wireless network while the wireless device is in communication with the wireless network. However, when a user of the wireless device turns the wireless device off, or the wireless device is outside an area covered by the wireless network, the user loses the ability to send and receive data via the wireless network. If data are sent to the user while the wireless device is not in communication with the wireless network, the data will not be delivered to the user via the wireless device until the wireless device is turned on and is in a geographic area served by the wireless network. As a result, the user may be unaware of the sent data for an unacceptable period of time. Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus, system and method for forwarding data sent to a wireless device to another address when the wireless device is not in communication with the wireless network.